


8 minutes

by anothermikaelson



Category: NCIS
Genre: 18x06, Extra Scene, F/M, Fluff, dont burn your tongue lmao, missing scene in 18x06, the coffee scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: nick doesn't let ellie drink her coffee.missing scene from 18x06.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	8 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> there haven't been any fics with this prompt from the mentioned scene, yet, so i just thought, why the fuck not

"Where are we going?" Ellie asks, impatiently looking over at her partner. 

Nick smirks. "Getting coffee." 

"We're supposed to be getting info on those explosives, Nick! Turn the car around!" 

"We can get food while we're at it, how's that? I'll pay." 

At that, Ellie perks up. "Fine." 

They enter a local Starbucks, and walk in together. It's almost 9, so there's not much of a line, except for some late morning commuters. 

Nick and Ellie quickly order--one black coffee for Nick, and a flat white for Ellie, along with a bacon, egg, and sausage wrap, a croissant, and a yogurt. Ellie pretends not to notice the little eye roll Nick gives her when she begins listing off foods. 

They get their orders a few minutes later, and they sit in the car, eating on the way. 

Ellie's just placed her lips on the lid of her cup when Nick notices and nearly steps on the brake. "Don't drink that!" 

"What? Why?" Ellie eyes him. 

"The coffee's hot. Wait." 

Ellie scoffs. "You're not letting me drink this coffee because it's hot? I think that's the point of coffee." 

"No, it burned my tongue, and it's gonna burn yours too." Nick makes a left turn. 

"Are you kidding me? I'm a perfectly responsible woman! I don't need your protection!" 

Nick turns to her at the red light. "Well, you don't want to burn your tongue, do you, Ellie? Last time that happened, you chugged down all my water and ate three ice cubes. I swear, you chew louder than you snore." 

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." Ellie picks up her coffee, but Nick grabs her wrist without batting an eye. 

"Nice try. Wait a little longer. I don't have ice cubes for you." 

"Oh my God, why do you care?" 

"Because you're my partner! I don't want to lose the bad guy because of your own screwup!" 

"Right, my own screwup due to, what? A burned tongue?" 

"Come on, Ellie. Just please don't drink your coffee until I say so." 

"Fine." Ellie turns to her window, trying to get ahold of Jack. 

"Okay, you can drink your coffee now." Nick turns to smile at Ellie, almost proudly. 

Ellie picks up her cup. "Finally." She takes a sip, and grimaces. "It's almost at room temperature now." 

"Well, did it burn your tongue?" 

"You made me wait eight minutes just to get my daily dose of caffeine?" 

Nick laughs. "You didn't answer my question, Ellie." 

"What. The. Hell?" 

"I'll take that as a no. You're welcome." 

Ellie grits her teeth. "Okay, let me make this very clear, Nick. I don't _care_ if the stupid coffee burns my tongue, and now it's not even hot anymore! It's disgusting." 

"Well, at least you-" 

"Didn't burn my tongue, I know. I'm never getting coffee with you ever again." 

Slightly stung, Nick makes a left turn. "Okay, Ellie, let me make this very clear. You were almost blown up less than a week ago, and I'm not going to waste a second letting you get hurt, got that?" 

Ellie lets out a forced laugh. "Yes, because I can almost die from a burned tongue, and we need the almighty Nick Torres to save the world from destruction, from, as I said before, a burned tongue." 

"Well, that, and it'd be hard to make out with you if we need to later." 

Heat flows into Ellie's cheeks, and she turns back to her window, taking another sip of coffee. "Shut up." 


End file.
